Vin Diesel
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' Vin Diesel was a major character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. He is portrayed by Chris Lombardo. Named after the actor by the same name, who was an idol of his, Vin was a member of The Clan and a friend of Flynt and Captain Jumpa. He dedicated his life to protecting ancient artifacts, including The Crumbs, and fought many battles against Bread Nelson and the U.B.N.V.A. to protect the artifact's secret. As The Clan sought to claim the artifact in Mekron Woods, they were forced to fight Biscuit Savage. Vin helped defeat Savage, but realized The Crumbs were still missing, so Bacchus set off on his own to find it. Vin and his new ally, Lord Tyresius, were sent on numerous missions to find Bacchus. The two traveled to the future and battled Jumpa X, and made a new ally in Portugal. Later, when Bacchus returned and divided The Clan, Vin remained loyal to Jumpa and fought Bacchus' forces and Rasputin. When Nazi Mitch seized the artifact's power, Vin helped the rest of The Clan to destroy him. After Jumpa disbanded The Clan, Vin and Flynt formed The Two Man Trio in response. While in Portugal, they were captured by Axel Gunner and Kaine West, but were saved by Bacchus, who reunited The Clan shortly after. Vin supported Bacchus' goal of remaking The Crumbs, as its powers were fading from existence. After being betrayed and losing a friend, Vin helped his allies fight The Paleman and The Creator. Along with Flynt and Rasputin, Vin went to Torture Wobbler Church, where he was reunited with his son Quinn - however, Paleman manipulated Quinn into killing him. Vin's ghost would influence Bacchus to fulfill The Clan's mission on his own, which Bacchus did. History At some point, Vin became a member of The Clan. Over time, he would become close friends with Flynt. Like the other members of The Clan, he dedicated his life to safeguarding ancient artifacts, most notably The Crumbs. Kaine West: No Salvation (2010 events) : Vin does not physically appear in this film; he is only pictured. Vin, along with the other original members of The Clan, appears on a document that Rodney Nelson presents to Kaine West. Bread's Crumbs In the first film, Vin was summoned by Glen Tennis when Bread Nelson attempted to steal The Crumbs. A battle would soon break out against Nelson, who used a duplicate version of the artifact, "Fake Crumbs", to poison The Clan. Vin attempted to confront Nelson on his own, but was struck down by his adversary. When Jumpa destroyed the Fake Crumbs, The Clan regained its energy and Vin joined them after the battle. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo A year later, Vin meets with Glen Tennis, as the two plan a meeting with the rest of The Clan. Together, they discuss what happened to The Crumbs. Glen realized that a fake version of the artifact was placed in the Tomb of the Bacchus, and it would poison anyone that tried taking it. Glen states that the real artifact is hidden in Mekron Woods. Shortly after, Biscuit Savage arrives and attacks The Clan, with Vin making several valiant attempts to fight him. Unfortunately, neither Vin nor The Clan are able to stop the brute, and he retreats. The Clan goes to Mekron Woods to find The Crumbs. Though Flynt does so, Nazi Mitch steals the artifact, and tricks Biscuit Savage into accepting a fake version of the it. In the meantime, Jumpa experiences a vision of future events where much of The Clan goes rogue because of Bacchus. Vin allies with an arrogant Jumpa and acts as a moral compass and guidance, explaining what happened. The Clan fights against Bacchus and his rogue team, with Vin battling Flynt. During their fight, Flynt overcomes Vin and snaps his neck. Vin, Flynt, Bacchus and Mahatma join forces with Lord Tyresius and Big Beard. Together, they stage a final assault against Biscuit Savage, who believes he has The Crumbs. Once again, Vin makes many courageous attempts to defeat Biscuit Savage, but he's too strong. Savage manages to defeat The Clan and consumes the fake artifact to obtain its power, but it destroys his body, sending him to the Conundrum Dimension. Vin departs with The Clan after the battle, and watches as Bacchus sets off to find the artifact on his own. He then witnesses Jumpa return to The Clan, confused over what has transpired. Vin attempts to explain the situation to him. Jumpa X Fearing what has yet to come, Jumpa sends Vin and their new ally, Lord Tyresius, to the future. There, Vin finds Dennis Palmer, a civilian once possessed by the parasitic alien Tea-Eee. Vin tells Palmer that he's being pursued by Jumpa X, a robotic clone of Captain Jumpa who wants to know the location of Tea-Eee. Palmer reluctantly joins Vin, and the two set off. Palmer starts to talk about what happened to John Bacchus in the future, but they're interrupted by Jumpa X. Lord Tyresius intervenes, attacking the robot, which allows Vin and Palmer to escape. Vin, Tyresius and Palmer stage a final fight against Jumpa X in a nearby neighborhood. Jumpa X is a formidable adversary, using heavy firepower against his targets. Vin pretends to get shot, and shortly after he ambushes Jumpa X. The two briefly fight before Vin is struck down, injuring his arm. Tyresius manages to overcharge Jumpa X with The Crumbs' power, and he is shut down. Palmer hastily says goodbye to Vin and Tyresius before running off. Hit the Crib In the present day, Vin and Lord Tyresius have journied to Portugal, where they hope to find information on Bacchus, or even Bacchus himself. They commence "Operation: Hit The Crib", in which they raid the home of an armed civilian who may have information on Bacchus. The civilian attacks Vin and Tyresius, first with an electric gun before scuffling with them. Tyresius breaks the civilian's gun, which distracts him long enough for Vin to incapacitate him. Vin and Tyresius interrogate the civilian, who says that Bacchus has gone mad and started killing people in his quest for The Crumbs. The civilian, Kick, agrees to help Vin and Tyresius find Bacchus. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Jumpa launches an assault on the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters, determined to know where they can find Bacchus and The Crumbs. With help from Flynt and their new ally Kick, Vin fights Bjorn Alvarez, who activates the headquarters' alarm and forces the group to flee. Flynt goes out a separate exit and finds Bacchus, who wants to claim The Crumbs' power and obtain a spear capable of harnessing its energy. Meanwhile, Vin confronts Jumpa about the botched raid on the headquarters before Flynt arrives, yearning for The Clan to ally with Bacchus in his quest to claim The Crumbs' power. Vin chooses to stay with Jumpa, serving as his second-in-command by this point. After the deceptive Rasputin steals The Crumbs from the U.B.N.V.A., Vin and Kick go to Mekron Woods in search of him. There, they fight against Flynt and Bacchus before facing off against Rasputin. Both sides demand that he surrenders The Crumbs, but Rasputin incapacitates them with a bass speaker and runs off. Vin runs off and later confronts Rasputin at a tennis court, where Jumpa finally manages to claim The Crumbs. In an effort to negotiate with Bacchus, Vin and Kick go to Kerr Park with The Crumbs. At Kerr Park, Vin and Kick are confronted by Banny Passerini, the son of Biscuit Savage. Banny is vengeful after his father's death, which Vin jokes about shortly before Bacchus arrives. Banny and Vin briefly argue with Bacchus moments before Rasputin arrives with Flynt, who is possessed by Tea-Eee. After a battle against both The Clan and the Bacchus Brotherhood, Flynt claims both The Crumbs and the spear - both of which are later taken by Nazi Mitch. Vin, along with Jumpa, Kick and Lord Tyresius, confront Bacchus outside of the tennis court. Now abandoned by his allies, Bacchus tries maintaining his confidence, even as Biscuit Savage returns and joins The Clan. Vin and his allies swiftly overwhelm Bacchus before Biscuit Savage kills him. Then, Nazi Mitch arrives; he harnesses The Crumbs' power and becomes all-powerful. Nazi Mitch teleports all his enemies from near and far to an overhangar, including Vin. Mitch electrocutes them with lightning bolts, but Tyresius uses the power of The Crumbs against Mitch. As they fight back, Vin tells Nazi Mitch to "let off some steam". The Clan and the Bacchus Brotherhood unite against Mitch, turning The Crumbs's power against him - ultimately, Mitch is killed by the excessive power. After the conflict, Vin goes to the tennis court with Bacchus, Rasputin, Flynt and Reginald, where they find the spear and The Crumbs - which is empty and devoid of its power. Flynt remarks that the artifact's energy is no longer contained, and surrounds them at this point. The Clan meets various times to discuss what should become of the organization now that the artifact is gone. Despite everyone agreeing that they should stay together, Jumpa chooses to disband the group. Vin parts ways with The Clan and walks off with Flynt. Between Films Following the dissolution of The Clan, Vin and Flynt agreed to create a new faction called the "Two Man Trio". For several months, the group was comprised of Vin, Flynt and occasionally Kick, as they hunted down members of the U.B.N.V.A. The Two Man Trio In Portugal, Vin and Flynt attempt to negotiate terms of surrender with Axel Gunner. The meeting goes awry when Gunner attacks them and apprehends Flynt with help from Kaine West, while Vin runs into the jungle. Flynt later awakens and speaks with Kaine, while Vin is captured off-screen. Gunner and Kaine brought Vin and Flynt to a nearby cul-de-sac, where they challenged Bacchus to a standoff. Bacchus arrived to save Vin and Flynt, who were left in the trunk of Gunner's Mercedes. A fight breaks out, with Bacchus defeating Kaine and Gunner and saving Vin and Flynt. Flynt explains how they started a new team to carry on The Clan's legacy, to which Bacchus proposes that he's thinking of getting the team back together. Vin and Flynt say nothing at first, until Flynt ultimately smiles. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption When Bacchus reunited The Clan, Vin joined him in fulfilling their ultimate mission - to remake The Crumbs, and find the means of doing so. When The Clan splits up on various missions, Vin goes to Portugal with Banny Passerini and Bjorn Alvarez to meet with arms dealer Kosta Brando. Kosta offers several antique items to Vin, including Kaine West's arm and Tea-Eee. Vin rejects the offers, and speaks with Kosta about the death of Corporal Crunch and the escape of Axel Gunner. Suddenly, Bjorn turns on his allies, killing Kosta and stunning Vin before running off. Vin pursues Bjorn, who fights and kills Banny. Vin then battles Bjorn and stabs him with his sword. Vin meets with Bacchus, Flynt, Kick, Big Beard and Rasputin in their headquarters. Bacchus is unsettled by the device, believing it resembles a bomb. Vin proposes that they meet with Biscuit Savage to discuss the device's origins. Vin goes with Flynt, Kick and Rasputin to meet with Savage, who explains that the device was built by The Creator of The Crumbs to destroy humanity. When The Paleman returns, Vin and The Clan confront him. A fight ensues, with Vin and the others being struck down. Inside the headquarters, Vin's son Quinn Diesel, who is a member of the U.B.N.V.A., steals the device. Vin joins The Clan as they bury Colonel and Corporal Crunch in Mekron Woods. During the funeral, The Paleman and Creator intervene, and fight The Clan. Vin joins Flynt, Kick and Reginald in fighting Paleman, with the battle ending after Big Beard is killed by Creator. After Bacchus goes missing, Vin meets with Flynt and Kick to discuss The Clan's next move, with Vin proposing that they split up to find the "new artifact" and the Forbidden Sword. Vin goes to Torture Wobbler Church with Flynt and Rasputin to find the "new artifact". There, they find Kaine West and Paleman. Vin fights The Paleman before they run into the church. As Vin searches for Flynt, he sees Paleman walking with a bloody sword - which was used to kill Rasputin. As he rounds the corner, he finds the sword in the dirt, and is approached by his son Quinn. Vin reconciles with his son and offers him the sword, but he suddenly stabs Vin and runs off. Vin is devastated by his son's betrayal, and tells Flynt "it's never goodbye", before dying by his side. After Bacchus wakes up and finds the Forbidden Sword sitting by him, he's greeted by the ghost of Vin, who informs him of The Clan's fate. Bacchus is also devastated, but Vin encourages him to finish his fight and remake The Crumbs. Bacchus agrees to fulfill his mission, and Vin fades away. Kaine West: No Salvation (2019 events) : Vin does not physically appear in this film; he is only mentioned. In March 2019 - almost two years after Vin's death - Quinn visits his grave in Mekron Woods. Trivia *Along with John Bacchus, Vin Diesel is the most frequently recurring character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, appearing in seven of the series' thirteen installments, and he's pictured and mentioned in Kaine West: No Salvation. Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Hit the Crib Category:Jumpa X Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:The Clan Category:Main Protagonists